hoshi needs surgery
by turtlemaniac
Summary: what will happen to hoshi (the younger sister of the turtles) when she is in pain but doesnt want her family to know?


**splinter and donny have to do emergency operations on Hoshi when she suffers from medical emergencies**

one day when Hoshi was sitting in her room she felt pain go across her abdomen but she ignored it and passed it off as growth pains but they kept getting more and more severe and about 2weeks after she got the first pain she had a bad fever but she wanted to train so she went to the dojo it was her session with splinter and it was only the two of them so she had to spar with splinter and before they started he noticed that she looked ill so he said "if you do not feel up to sparring then we can finish lessons for today" and Hoshi said "no i'm fine father i can spar" then they got started about 5mins into the sparring session splinter got the upper hand and he swung at Hoshi with his weapon and when it made contact Hoshi went flying across the dojo, hit the wall stomach first and landed in a heap on the floor when Hoshi was on the floor splinter declared that he had won the match but when Hoshi didnt get up he ran over to her and saw that she was lying on the floor crying so he said "its ok you did very well for your first proper sparring session against me" then he got her to sit on the sofa he had in the dojo and when Hoshi was sat down she said "i'm not crying because i lost i'm crying because i'm in pain" and this immediately concerned splinter so he got her to lie down then asked "was it because of what i did to you?" worried that he'd hurt her but Hoshi shook her head and said "no daddy it wasn't your fault i've been in pain for weeks but it's been much worse since you managed to get that hit in" just then she cried out in pain and wrapped her arms round her stomach then said "please help me daddy it hurts so badly" so then splinter said "i will examine you then see what i think" then splinter made a quick examination and said to Hoshi "i think the problem is your appendix but i am not an expert in that field only your brother is" just then Hoshi cried out in pain again and wrapped her arms around her stomach again.

when splinter saw this he tapped his communicator and said "donatello can you come to the dojo please" and when donny arrived he asked "whats wrong father?" then he noticed Hoshi lying on the sofa holding her stomach and then splinter said "can you help your sister she is much pain and has been for weeks i have done a quick examination and i think the problem is her appendix" so then donny walked over to Hoshi and said "ok Hoshi just relax and let me work" when Hoshi saw donny she knew he would find out what was wrong with her so she took her hands off of her stomach then donny pressed on her stomach and Hoshi yelled "ouch that hurts!" then donny asked "have you got any other symptoms?" and Hoshi nodded then said "i've had a bit of a fever and i've been feeling a bit sick" then donny asked "has the pain started to move?" and Hoshi nodded then he asked "can you show me where it started and where it moved to?" so Hoshi put a finger on her right side then she moved it to the middle of her belly so donny said "father you were right it is her appendix i think when you hit her it burst i have suspected something was wrong with her for a week or more but i didnt want to confront her until i had evidence but we must operate now or she could die" so then splinter and donny picked Hoshi up but then Hoshi asked "what are you doing?" and donny said to splinter "the fever is making her confused she already forgot can you remind her father" so then splinter said "Hoshi your appendix burst while we were sparring and you need an operation so we are taking you to the byouin" when she was laid on a bed splinter sat by her head while donny made a small incision in her abdomen then through that he sucked out all the pus and then extracted the rest of the appendix and he stitched her up.

a week later donny said "ok you can leave the lab now but next time you are in pain tell someone earlier so you wont have to go through all that again" then Hoshi went out. about 1month later while the turtles were on patrol Hoshi felt a pain in her left side and she knew it was her kidney so she lay down hoping to make the pain go away and it did for a bit but 1week 5days later she was feeling really cold so she wrapped up to go and watch a film with her family but they all assumed it was because she was a human in the sewers and wasnt used to the extreme cold then 2days later as well as still feeling chilly she had been feeling really tired and the turtles knew that she was ill as she hadnt been out of her room for 2days not even to eat but they thought it minor though they still wanted to see her so donny said to splinter "see if you can get her to come out i'm worried about her" so then splinter walked up to her room and knocked on the door then he heard Hoshi say "come in" so splinter walked in and said "your brothers are concerned as they have not seen you for several days" and Hoshi said "ok father i was going to come out to go on patrol anyway" so then Hoshi went on patrol with the turtles but after a battle with some street punks they were heading home when Hoshi suddenly felt the sharp pain in her kidney return with a vengence so she grabbed her side and yelled out "aargh guys help me my side hurts really badly" when the turtles heard her yell they turned round and saw her on the floor grasping her side so donny ran over and said "Hoshi whats wrong?" and Hoshi said "i think its my kidney i had a problem when i was a child and i only have one kidney now this one is packing up i need medical help donny can you get me home to father he knows what to do i told him about my condition and he knows how best to treat it but only treat it it can never be healed except by kidney transplant and thats looking pretty unlikely unless you guys are a match" so donny helped her up and they started to go home.

when they got home splinter saw her grasping her side and leaning on donny so he asked "what happened to her?" then he looked her over and saw no visible injuries when he was finished Hoshi said "i am not physically injured father the pain is in my kidney i need my medication for it now do you have it?" and then splinter said "yes i do donatello take her the byouin now" so donny took her to their hospital room, helped her lay on the bed and then he left so with Hoshi under his care splinter ran to the medicine cabinet, grabbed her medicine and injected her with it but when this did nothing to relieve the pain he examined her and when he had finished his examination he said "Hoshi the problem is much worse this time you were brought to me too late there is nothing i can do your kidney has ceased functioning but do not worry i promise you that i will find a solution" then he put her to sleep, walked out of the room and said "boys your sister was right it is her kidney this time her medication did not work she was brought to me too late her kidney is no longer functioning unless she has a transplant she will die i need to test all of you to see if you are a match to her so you can donate a kidney" then he took blood samples from all of them and when the results came back he said "leonardo and raphael you are both a match which one of you will give her a kidney?" when they heard this raph stepped forwards and said "i will father take one from me she deserves a life free of pain and i'm the healthiest of us all" so then with donnys help splinter transplanted a kidney from raph into Hoshi and when Hoshi woke up she asked "what happened father did you have to put me on dialysis to keep me alive?" and splinter said "no your brothers leonardo and raphael were a match to you so raphael donated a kidney to you" then Hoshi looked to her side and saw raph sitting there in a chair with a bandage round his side and when she saw him she said "thanks raph you saved my life" then he said "you owe me one for that sis" then Hoshi went back to sleep.

about 3months later Hoshi was sitting with splinter when bishop broke into their house and said "take out the human and take rest to my lab" then the turtles jumped into action beating up the minions and just then Hoshi saw one sneeking up on raph so she ninja kicked it and said "now we're even after you gave me a kidney" then they went back to fighting when all the minions were taken out they walked towards bishop so he pulled out a knife thrust it into Hoshi's chest then pulled it out and said "you have a choice get me or save her" and they said "we choose to save our sister" then bishop ran off when he was gone donny said "leo, mikey and raph you guys get after bishop me and father will save Hoshi" so they obeyed and when they were gone splinter yelled "donatello get over here she is losing blood really quickly and i cannot stop it" so donny helped his father to apply pressure to Hoshi's wound and just as the others were getting back 20mins later the bleeding had stopped so donny said "father we cant risk moving her we'll have to operate here" so then he got the things he needed and with splinters help he opened her up but then he saw that the knife had gone into her lung so they had to cut open her lung and drain off the blood before they could fix her blood vessels and then sew up her external wound. almost 2months later Hoshi was much better so she was playing rugby with her brothers when raph rugby tackled her and she fell to the floor in pain so she said "guys that hurt a bit i'm gonna go sit out for a bit" so then she walked into the living room and sat down with splinter watching the telly.

a few hours later she felt pain in her side and this made her cry out in pain then she said "father help me my side hurts really badly it has since raph rugby tackled me" so then splinter examined her and when he was finished he said "i think that tackle ruptured your spleen you need surgery now or you could die" then he tapped his communicator and said 'boys i need help with your sister she is injured again" when they got there donny asked "how is she injured father?" and splinter said "when raphael rugby tackled her it ruptured her spleen i need to operate now" so they got the things together for him and splinter cut into her then he saw that there was a lot of blood floating around on her abdomen so he sucked the blood out then he clamped the spleen off so it would stop pumping blood into her abdomen then he cut it out of her, closed her up and said "you were lucky we could operate so quickly or you may have died my daughter" then he carried Hoshi to her room and let her sleep. when Hoshi awoke she saw raph sitting next to her and when he saw that she was awake he said "Hoshi thank god you're ok we were so worried i thought i had killed you" and Hoshi said "why what happened?" and raph said "of course you wouldn't remember when you went to sleep after your spleen surgery you fell into a coma you've been unconcious for 2months" then he tapped his communicator and said "hey guys she's awake she's awake" and they all came running once they had all seen her splinter said "go now my sons i wish to speak to her alone" so they all left and splinter said "you must be more careful we cannot risk anything bad happening to you again" so Hoshi promised that she would be more careful.

**the end**


End file.
